Epílogo Apócrifo
by Ramona d'Flori
Summary: Diez años después de que la vida los separara, Scarlett Perkins y Nobody Owens son reunidos por el destino. Egipto es el punto de partida de esta historia, inspirada en el gran libro de Neil Gaiman, "El libro del cementerio."
1. Capítulo 1

Sentía la comodidad de estar en un lugar conocido, pese a no recordar haberlo visto antes. Recorrió, paso a paso, aquel cementerio oscuro, difuso, como si sólo paseara por entre las tiendas del barrio comercial, buscando algo que le llame la atención entre ángeles caídos y de caras musgosas. Frente a la capilla deteriorada que coronaba la suave colina de la necrópolis, sintió el gran impulso de leer las lápidas, que una espesa neblina se negaba a revelar.

Se arrodilló sobre el pasto descuidado y crecido, oyó el graznido distante de unas urracas. Arañó la niebla con insistencia, algo de desesperación también. La lápida comenzaba a descubrirse. Sólo pudo leer con claridad un nombre: Scarlett Amber Perkins.

Su propio nombre.

Despertó despabilada, incorporándose inmediatamente en el asiento trasero del jeep. Traqueteaba al andar en la oscuridad, cortada por los dos ases de luz de los faroles delanteros.

- Todavía no llegamos, Perkins. Siga durmiendo, le vendrá bien- recomendó la voz conocida de Joseph Isidore; su profesor de Antropología, quien la ayudó con la tesis y ahora el que la traía a su primera excavación. -Las ansias no acelerarán esta chatarra, niña-

Scarlett sonrió con timidez y se reacomodó en el asiento trasero, apretujada contra las proviciones. Cerró los ojos y procuró estar lo más quieta posible. No le contaría al señor Isidore acerca de sus sueños recurrentes ni aunque de eso dependiera su vida. Sentía vergüenza, eran algo que prefería guardarse. Algo en lo que cada vez pensaba más y más.

Rompía el alba cuando los jeeps llegaron a la excavación. Scarlett se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, aunque no supo cuando, al despertar de golpe ante el amanecer anaranjado. Se bajó a echar una mano y descargar los equipos, pese a que le dijeron que no era necesario. Por ser mujer, pensó. Por ser mujer no creen que pueda hacer lo mismo que ellos, pero les demostraría lo contrario. Ayudó a montar la nueva carpa en el campamento, donde dormirían los recién llegados, entre chistes machistas que ella entendía. Su conocimiento de árabe era suficiente como para comprender qué decían los lugareños y guías locales. En ese idioma les dijo que avisaran que ella iría a inspeccionar el templo que estaban desenterrando; los hombres se quedaron intercambiando miradas perplejas y culposas.

De su bolso sacó un anotador y unos crayones; tuvo que abrazarlos contra su pecho porque el viento del desierto, arenoso y áspero, hacía presencia en ráfagas inesperadas. Pasó junto a unos colegas, que sólo conocía de nombre y foto, y se presentó con amabilidad. A todos se los había imaginado más altos; ella era bastante alta para ser mujer, pero se sintieron menos intimidantes con ese porte, con los labios curtidos por el sol y sonrisas cansadas a causa de un mal descanzo.

-Puedes adentrarte- le dijeron. -Este templo está muy estable y no cremos que vaya a desmoronarse a menos que tengamos una máquina demoledora- el señor Rigby demostró que sus rumores de bromista eran ciertos. Scarlett rió y se apresuró a pasar por el primer columnar.

Miraba a su alrededor con una fascinación medida, para no parecer una niña en una juguetería. La luz del sol era suficiente para iluminar con claridad lo más alto de las columnatas, aunque no tanta como para deslumbrarla. Pasó el segundo par de columnas, el tercero. Arrastró con ella una escalera rústica, que había encontrado tirada entre carretillas y palas; allá adentro, donde el sol no alcanzaba tanto, la curiosidad de Scarlett era más fuerte. Las paredes alrededor de la entrada al interior de aquel templo a Isis supieron ser coloridas, pero ahora eran sólo una sombra de sus buenos días. Apoyó con cuidado la escalera y subió unos pasos. Una frase en jeroglíficos, eso quería calcar. Posó una hoja de papel y con el canto del crayón comenzó a acariciar la superficie, con cuidado y paciencia. Era una frase que la había llamado; como si hubiera anunciado su presencia para que ella la busque y la encuentre.

_Por cada alegría, hay un precio que pagar._


	2. Capítulo 2

Sólo tuvieron una breve pausa para comer, una comida liviana y tan desagradable en gusto como en apariencia y beber agua. Scarlett no dejó de sentir el sabor seco de la tierra y la arena a cada sorbo, y se dijo que pronto se acostumbraría. Era la única mujer en esa excavacion y no quería que la trataran como una niña. No lo era. Fue la primera en dejar el resguardo y la sombra de la toldería para volver al trabajo. Fue a los tumbos, empujada por el viento del desierto que le hacía hormiguear la piel y metía arena en lugares dónde ella no lo esperaba.

Ahogó un leve suspiro de alivio al entrar al templo y estar al resguardo de los elementos. Se soltó el cabello para rascarse la cabeza, sacarse algo de la arena que le daba comezón, y volvió a atárselo mientras se adentraba en el templo; habían estado retirando escombros y añares de arena acumulada, por lo que tenía que caminar entre carretillas, palas, y restos indeterminados de jarrones y diferentes contenedores. Pasó junto al modesto generador de electricidad y lo encendió. El motor a gasolina comenzó a andar y delante suyo, se iluminó una de las cámaras de aquel lugar. Donde el sol no llegaba, y las antorchas habían dejado de alumbrar; tallado en la piedra y coronado por lo que parecía ser un altar, algo realmente extraño y fuera de lugar. Encontró, tal y como las dejó, sus anotaciones sobre la arena.

Se sentó cerca a una de las luces y continuó su labor de copiar jeroglificos. No estaba pensándolo demasiado; habían signos que ella desconocía y que ni siquiera le sonaban remotamente familiares. Tal vez, pensó Scarlett, estamos frente al descubrimiento del siglo. Luego de los primeros trazos, soltó su lápiz de un sobresalto y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- repitió la pregunta, con torpeza, en árabe. Se levantó lentamente, intentando ser tan silenciosa como podía. Sabía que no estaba sola. -¿Hola? ¡Hola!- Comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos, con los ojos bien abiertos y su atención en su entorno. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos y de la nuca, sintió frío en la boca del estómago. Una mano pesada se apoyó sobre su hombro; Scarlett gritó y le sentó un certero golpe con su cuaderno en la cabeza a Martin Rigby.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Lo siento mucho, señor Rigby! Sus lentes, rayos...- de golpe sentía calor, el rostro rojo. Se agachó rápidamente para alcanzarle los anteojos al señor Rigby. Afortunadamente, no se habían roto.

-Está bien, niña. Te asusté- dijo Rigby con tranquilidad, aunque claramente muy poco a gusto con la situación. -Es más común que lo que puedes creer-

-¿Más común? Disculpe, no sé de qué me habla- cabizbaja parecía una muchachita regañada por sus padres.

-La maldición del arqueólogo- planteó él, retomando la sonrisa que era más que habitual en su rostro. -Es la maldición de creer que todo el tiempo se está por caer en una maldición...

Créeme, Perkins. Si hay algo malo aquí, algún fantasma vengativo, o una momia resucitada, seguro que nos habría detenido antes de que metiéramos las narices tan profundo- se rió un poco y entró con ella a la cámara del altar. Los demás miembros de la expedición no tardaron en hacerse presentes y retomar su trabajo. Scarlett olvidó pronto su traspié, con la excusa mental de estar mal dormida.

Nobody Owens estaba en la oscuridad total, en la cámara sellada junto a la cámara del altar. El aire estaba enrarecido por el encierro, y era difícil encontrar un lugar donde poner los pies entre las momias de gatos y cocodrilos, pequeñas esculturas y recipientes. Apenas lograba oír, tras esa gruesa pared, los sonidos de los ruidosos arqueólogos y sus excavadores.

Scarlett rió; Martin era muy bueno contando anécdotas y relajando el ambiente laboral, entre el calor y la sed, arena y tierra.

- ¿Cómo es que ella se dio cuenta? - la voz de Loup cortó el silencio. Estaba agazapado contra la pared, mirando donde creía que estaba Bod Owens. -Si no te oliera, no sabría dónde rayos estás. Sigues desvanecido ¿cierto? … ¿Bod? ¿Nobody?-

-Aquí estoy. Desvanecido- le respondió rápido a su amigo. Intentaba escuchar la charla entre los arqueólogos del otro lado; Loup le estaba estorbando el oído.

- ¿Será una...?- Nobody lo interrumpió.

- No- lo sabía muy bien. -Es una vieja amiga- aunque no sonó muy seguro de eso. Silas seguro hizo un buen trabajo. Ella no lo recordaría a él, ni al cementerio. De recordarlo, de todos modos, quizás no lo reconocería.

Loup permaneció en silencio unos segundos. -¿Y ahora?- soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Esperamos- respondió Bod con calma.


End file.
